Ice Dragon Slayer
by Crystal Dreyar
Summary: I'm 19 year old S-class mage, Crystal Conbolt. I'm mostly away from the guild because of my S-class jobs, I'm actually hanging out with one of Fairy Tail's teams. My friends would hate me, if they found out that I'm with them and that I fell in love their leader. There will be lemons (mature) in the story. The cover is what Crystal looks like but with blue tips and bigger boobs.
1. Character Info

Name: Crystal Conbolt

Hair: long white hair with blue tips that goes to the middle of my back.

Eyes: light blue

Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer magic, ice-maker magic, and some weather magic but only for cold weather

My Fairy Tail mark is on my lower back and its light blue.

Past: I was raised by a dragon her name was Glakcia, she left me when I was eight.

Glakcia didn't leave me when the other dragon did, she left early because I master it sooner. Then I met Ur, Gray, and Lyon; I learned ice-make magic from Ur. She died two years after I met her. Gray and I went to join Fairy Tail. I was ten when I join and got adopted by Macoa Conbolt after a month I joined. I came a S-class mage when I was 14 years old.

I also have a exceed, she's white with a blue tip tail and her name is snow.

No one knows that I'm a dragon slayer besides Laxus and Makarov.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

( **I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH GRAMMAR BUT I HOPE THAT DOESN'T STOP YOU FROM READING MY FANFICTION OF FAIRY TAIL. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY CRYSTAL AND SNOW.)**

Pov. Crystal

I was away for three months, I took a mission but I finished that in a month. I was with a team that my friends don't like but I can't help it that, I have fun with them. Now, after that three months of fun, I'm on my way to Fairy tail. I can't wait to see my friends and family.

I'm walking down the streets of Mangnolia in a blue tank with a short black skirt. To finish my look I have knee high black boots and black leather jacket. ( The outfix is in the character inform.) Snow is flying beside me so we can get to the guild faster. After a few minutes, we're now standing in front of guild but Snow and I can't get in. Because there's a fight going on and people are standing around watching. I walked up to my best friend, Gray Fullbuster, and I was going to hit him but then I heard what they were talking about. "I do recognize Nastu and Gray have manly spirit but I can't sit by and let them be called the strongest. Fairy tail is filled with plenty of more powerful people. Like me," said Elfman.

" I'm pretty sure that Erza is the strongest female member, though there is Crystal," Levy said. "Wait, who's Crystal," asked the blonde, that looks new. "I'm Crystal and who would you be," I asked the blonde. Before the blonde could answer, Gray screamed my name. "Hi Crystal. Oh and this is Lucy," Gray said when he was pointing to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, that I interrupted your conversation," I said. "It's ok, what I was trying to say is that Erza and Crystal could be the strongest female members,"Levy said. "As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Mystogan and Laxus," Jet said. Then I heard Mira-Jane crying when she said, " I just thought that Nastu, Gray, and Erza has the best team chemistry." Lucy said with shocked look, "Huh? Weren't you worried that they would fight whenever Erza wasn't around."

Elfman said, "In any case, it's gonna be interesting fight." "You think? I predict that Erza's going to completely destroy him," Gray said with smile on his face.

"If she doesn't beat him then she has no right being in S-class," I said. Mari-Jane asked, "You dont mean that, right," when she was looking right at me. "She does mean it and I also think that if she doesn't beat him then she has no right being in S-class," Snow said while she was sitting on top of my head.

I'm didn't want to deal with this right now. So I transported to the guild on the second floor with Snow still on my head. _ **(My transporte is like Laxus' s but instead of lightning it's snow.)**_ That's where I saw him, the man I have been falling in love with. "I thought you would be outside with your friends," Laxus said as I walk to sit beside him and Snow flying to the table. "I was but they pissed me off. Why would you care? I know you want me in here instead out there with my friends,"I said. " You're right, I don't care. And I do want you in here instead out there with those losers, but I would rather have you in my bed screaming my name," Laxus said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I blushed like there was no tomorrow, then started moving to give him a kiss. He knew what I was going to do so he pulled me into his lap. He started kissing like he was angering with me but I just love it even more. I gasped because how good it was, then he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, and moved my legs so I was straddling him. But I couldn't let my friends know that I'm with Laxus so I pulled way from the kiss. And I whispered "I'm sorry, but I can't at least not yet," because I was trying to catch my breath. He looked angering at me but I just can't.

I almost jumped out of his lap when I heard Makarov yelled"All of you stay quiet." But he hold me down so I couldn't move from his lap. Then he started sucking and biting my neck, I had to put my hand on my mouth to soften my moan from how good it was. I knew he had to smell how aroused I was but I couldn't help be aroused with the feeling of his erection and the way he was sucking my neck. I just didn't know how to stop him, because one he had his hands on my hips holding me down into his erection and two I didn't really want to move. I had to, I couldn't let Fairy Tail members to see us like this.

So I did something that would get Laxus to let go of me. I made my body colder with my magic because my body is normally cold but he got use to it. I didn't use a lot of my magic so no one would feel my magic energy. Right when I did that, Laxus stop what he was doing. He looked up and looked really angering at me. When he stop I started trying to catch my breath so when I said, "Laxus, I really want to do this but not here. I'm sorry," it came out a whisper. "Damn it, Crystal. You get me so worked up and now you're making me stop," He said while thrust his erection into my core.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped fighting my desire. I started grinding into him, just after a few minutes of it. I felt that I was about come, Laxus knew it too. He started thrust up with his hands on my hips while I was grinding into him. I had to soften my moans so by biting down on Laxus shoulder but not to hard to draw blood. Right when I did that, I come so hard. I moved my head and bend my head backward to try to catch my breath.

"Wow Crystal, did you just came," whispered Laxus. I looked Laxus in the eye with me blushing like there's no tomorrow. I didn't know what to say, I just wanted to kiss him. And that's what I did, I kissed him with my hands on each side of his face. While I was biting and sucking on his lips, he was moving his hands up my back. Right when the kiss started to heat up, he pulled away. "Crystal if you don't move off of me now. I'm going to lose control and fuck you right here on the table," Laxus said. _**(Laxus and Crystal are whispering the whole time so other Fairy tail members won't hear them. And also Snow is on the table sleeping.)**_

I had to fine all my will power, so I could get off of him instead of taking off all his clothes. I moved to sit beside him when I got comfortable, I asked "Laxus, when are you going to take a mission?" "I don't know, in two days or so. Why, do you want to know," said Laxus. "Because when you do so, I'm will being taking a mission closet by so we can have some fun after they're done. Does that sound good to you," I said to Laxus while I'm moving my finger up and down on his chest. "Crystal come to my house tonight, if can get way from your father." "I will try , but no promises. " I kissed him on the cheek and transported home.

Right when I transported home, my dad and brother was already there. _**(Macoa and Romeo Conbolt)**_ We talked almost all night about my mission and what they did while I was gone but not saying a word about Laxus and his team. So I wasn't able to go to Laxus's house that night.

 **The Next Day:**

I was on the second floor, wear my knotted lace top with ripped front jeans and to finish it off my Stuart Weitzman infringe shoes, looking for a mission. (The outfix is in the beginning of this chapter.) That's would be close to Laxus's mission, but not to close that people would starting thinking that something's up. I couldn't think what mission to take with Nastu yelling, "The air on the outside is so nice. It's the greatest. Its wonderful to be free. Freedom." In between Nastu yelling and running around Jets and Groy telling him to be Quiet and Shut up. I just tried to ignore them, even the part where Erza knotted Nastu out.

Then all of suddenly, I got really sleepy but I didn't falling sleep. I knew who it was before Makarov said, "Mystogan." Mystogan and Makarov talked more but I didnt really hear them because of me be sleepy and on the second floor. The sleepiness was going away when he left. I wasn't really paying attention to what the other Fairy tail members was saying intil Gray said, "Master Makarov is the only person here that really got a good look at his face." I walked up to the railing on the second floor beside Laxus when Laxus said, "That's not true, I have seen him before." "So have I," I said right after Laxus was done.

"Laxus," yelled Elfman. "Talk about rare, you're never here," said Wakaba. Then Gray said, "And here's another intender," to Lucy. Their talking about the strongest Fairy tail member. "Mystogan is just little shy, you should respect his privacy," said Laxus. Nastu then woke up yelling, "Alright Laxus, you and me right now." I was like really Nastu are you that stupid to think you can beat Laxus, I said in my head. Gray interrupted my thoughts when he yelled, "Really getting your butt kick already once today wasn't enough." "Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the red head, then why bother with me," Laxus smirked.

In my head, I was like oh no Erza's going to be pissed, that when Erza yelled; "What are you trying to say" angrily. Gray was scared because when he said, "No need to get all work up, Erza" it was almost a whisper. "I'm saying, I'm the guild's strongest wizard," Laxus said. I don't think Nastu liked what Laxus said because the next thing Nastu said angrily was, "Then come down here and prove it."

"You come to me little man," Laxus said. "With pleasure," Nastu said while running to the stairs but Makarov stop Nastu with his magic. "Your not allowed on the second floor, Nastu, at least not yet," Makarov said. "I think you make him grumpy," Laxus smirked. "Shut up," yelled Nastu who's still under Makarov fist. "That's enough out of you, Laxus," said Makarov. "The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or a some who hooded weirdo. If you want to know what the strongest member looks like, your looking right at him," Laxus said when pointed to himself.

I maybe falling for Laxus but he can be a jerk sometimes. He left right after that, for me I talk to Gray little bit. Then went home to cook dinner for Romeo, Dad, and me. But I didn't have to because when I got home dinner was already cooked. "Thank you for cooking dinner, Dad. I was think about taking another mission tomorrow or the next day," I said after I sat down at the table with them. "Ok, just tell me when going and for how long," said my Dad, Macoa. After we finished eating, I put Romeo to bed then when to bed myself.

 **The Next Day:**

I was just sitting at a table talking to Gray, when Mari-Jane ran down stairs yelling one of the S-class missions was missing. Master Makarov was drinking, it took him a while for him to realize what Mari-Jane said. When he realized he spit his drink out. In my mind I was saying Nastu took the mission.

 **(I hope you like the first chapter. Please Comment and I don't know when the next chapter will be published but try to publish it soon as possible. Thank you for reading my story.)**


End file.
